


When The Wrong One Falls

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The separation in the power station goes the other way, and a Jedi dies. The other, faced with that loss, and still denied his Chosen One, makes a new decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wrong One Falls

Qui-Gon knew his breathing was too ragged, knew he was on the verge of losing what little grasp he had on the Light Side. He knew the feeling; he remembered thinking it had been Obi-Wan who pulled him back, instead of his beloved Tahl.

"Master —"

"Shh, Obi-Wan, shh," he managed to say, cradling his Padawan close.

"I never said … I was … sorry," the young man coughed out. 

"Tell me later, Padawan, later," Qui-Gon pleaded, as that hand reached up to stroke his face gently.

"I … loved … you."

Those three words lingered in Qui-Gon's mind, long past the sickly rasp of the final breath. They played over and again in his heart as the image of Obi-Wan rushing ahead, getting too far from him, came back. The Sith was dead, but so was Qui-Gon's very heart, taken with the life of this perfect Padawan.

* * *

The funeral was over, and Qui-Gon stood impassive as the Council, again, refused to let him take the boy. Around his wrist, the braid of Obi-Wan rested, a reminder of all that might have been. He listened to the Council's reasons, and he bowed his head to them. He did not argue, nor did he give any of them reason to think anything was amiss. Let them think he would be a good little Jedi. In truth, he was already plotting his next steps, far from the Code.

By dawn, Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker were on their way to Tatooine in an older ship that Padmé Amidala gladly gave them. With them were some of the gains of the war, in the form of droid parts, weapons, and even a couple of the droids themselves. Anakin spent the flight fixing them up, not questioning his new Master, especially not as Qui-Gon was wearing Naboo clothing now instead of his robe and tunics.

They were going to Tatooine, and that meant saving his mother. He didn't care if the big man wasn't even speaking anymore, other than what he absolutely had to.

Anakin knew, in the way of children had of being eerie, that part of Qui-Gon had been burned in the pyre that Obi-Wan had been laid to rest on.

* * *

Shmi did not question that she was a free woman. Nor did she ask where they were going, as Qui-Gon purchased what she and Anakin might need, as well as things for himself. She did not fear; he wore his lightsaber still, even if he was not wearing the garb of a Jedi. He had freed her, and brought Anakin back. That was more than she had ever dreamed of. They stayed on Tatooine a few days, trading bits and pieces they had brought with them for things Qui-Gon might need where they were going. He also traded for plating for Shmi's droid, so that Threepio looked the part of an interpreter and protocol droid. 

When they did leave, it was to return to Naboo, long after the official Jedi and Senatorial parties were gone. Qui-Gon landed them in Theed, shouldered his pack, and then knelt in front of Anakin.

"You may choose, Anakin. Go to the Palace, with your mother and Threepio. The Queen has assured me you will have a place with her always, both of you. Or come with me, and learn the ways of the Force. I may not teach you to be a Jedi, as I have forsaken the Order. They refused to let me train you, and I have had enough of their stubborn, outdated methods."

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin began, wanting to touch the elder man, wanting to make it all better somehow. "I want you to teach me. I can't replace Obi-Wan, but I promise to learn the very best I can!"

Those words softened Qui-Gon's stance some, and he drew a deep breath in. Nor did he rise, as he turned his gaze to Shmi. "My lady, the offer from Queen Amidala stands for you alone, if you choose it."

Shmi tipped her chin up proudly, having sensed the deep sadness that drove the man. "If it is all the same to you, Master Jinn, allow me to go with you, to be a caretaker to you both."

Now Qui-Gon stood, and hauled out a pack, smaller in size, for each of them. "It will be a long journey, but Jar Jar and Boss Nass told me of a place. We will go there, and train Anakin. The Force is strong, and I will not let him be vulnerable to the Sith. No matter what the Council thinks."

* * *

The attack came in the night, when Anakin was nearly fifteen. He'd trained long and hard with Master Qui-Gon — he'd never been able to let go of the honorific, even when asked to — to perfect his skills with the Force. As Qui-Gon had some qualms over the lightsaber being used too openly, they had worked on alternative uses of the Force more heavily at first. No one was as skilled in Force Push as Anakin, and with his home under attack, he was more than willing to show it.

Shmi, for her part, rolled off the bed, toward the wall, while Qui-Gon rose from the other side, joining the fight with near-smashing Force Pushes of his own. There were droids, battle droids of two configurations, but even the larger ones could be held back, until both Force Users called their lightsabers to hand. One was green, one blue, and they revealed two faces set in patient determination. Qui-Gon led the attack, and Anakin followed, until they had firmly dismantled the full droid threat against their home. 

"Someone finally found us, Master," Anakin said in cheeky defiance of the night's adventure.

Qui-Gon looked the pieces over, and narrowed his eyes. "Trade Federation and Techno Union, Anakin. An interesting alliance." He helped his student levitate the broken pieces of the droids outside. "I will contact Captain Panaka tomorrow and request travel arrangements. They may have the scrap."

"Yes sir," Anakin said. "Though, it's not so late there, currently. May I contact them, and request they go ahead and send a ship for us?"

Qui-Gon paused, then looked back to the bedroom. "I had thought to give your mother a chance to pack up anything she wanted, as we will need to move on now."

"I can pack in the time it takes them to send a skimmer, Qui-Gon," Shmi said quietly. "Threepio can help." She came out from where she had hidden, checking on her son first, and then the man that would allow her to sleep close, even if he never took advantage of it.

"Then yes, Anakin, send for transport." He would help pack as well, to ease the pain of uprooting them all once more.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Shmi all listened intently as Dormé briefed them on how much had changed in the Galaxy in the last six years. The Separatists had begun by wooing worlds away, but were now starting to nibble away systems that the Republic could not protect, using droid armies to occupy them the way they had tried on Naboo. For the first time, in a very long time, Naboo had a standing army and a growing navy, as they were considered at risk, and the Chancellor's home planet all in one.

The Jedi Order had been stretched thin, trying to negotiate an end to all of the strife, while simultaneously protecting planets that were facing war-hysteria and shortages from the breakdown in trade routes. 

"Queen Amidala has two more years of her second term," Dormé said. "But if things continue as they are, she will certainly be going to Coruscant as our senior elected Senator. It is the people's will. She already receives envoys from other, small planets seeking advice on how to save themselves from the war." The handmaiden looked at them intently. "She wishes only peace, and has convinced many of these envoys that peace cannot come through war. Unfortunately, no one has been able to determine just what the Separatists actually want."

"In two years, Anakin will be more than ready to accompany Queen Amidala in her new role, as will I," Qui-Gon said. "Ask her if this pleases her."

Dormé smiled. "I need not ask; we have had orders for some time to ask you, should you come to the city. But now, how will we guard you, if the Separatists tracked you to the home Jar Jar told you of?"

"It seems I must ask the Gungans for more sanctuary, for we will be harder to find under the water than here in Theed," Qui-Gon told her. "We will be waiting for word, Dormé."

* * *

Returning to Coruscant was more than difficult for both Anakin and Qui-Gon. Anakin had only negative memories of the place, and Qui-Gon… had too many memories of one person there. Shmi, accompanying them as the Senator's caretaker now, worried over them both. Qui-Gon's arms, always so safe and warm around her, were tense and full of pain, she knew. Anakin scowled as they passed in sight of the Temple on a tour.

There was darkness lurking within both of them, because of the past, and yet… Padmé was convinced she had the strongest safety she could hope for. Now, all they had to do was learn who kept pushing for war, why the Separatists existed, and make a bid for peace. When she said this, to alleviate the tension, Qui-Gon actually laughed, his eyes dark with bitter irony.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he told her, a conscious mimicry of his beloved Padawan's words, and she only nodded. Still, even with everything set against them, they would fight for their ideals, and Anakin would be at their side.


End file.
